dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Viracocha
Viracocha (ヴィラコチャ), also known as Omni-King Viracocha (オムニキングビラコチャ) is one of th Omni-King and creator of all Peru God and brother of Da'at and father of his childern Inti and Mama Kila. Viracocha is the Original Omni-King before he will press down to his son Inti as the ruler of the God. Viracocha is not strong to compare with his brothers and his sister, but he can outrank Brahma. Viracocha was the former Omni-King of the 2nd Multiverse and would later serve as the trainer/mentor of Shido Itsuka who is a future Omni-King of the 2nd Multiverse. He would later be killed by Fused Zamasu. Viracocha is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personally and Appearance: His appearance is very ancient Peru and Incas custom from the first stage of Incas custom periods. He have got two large earring as part of the ancient Incas way in ancient period and wear large crown as the mark of the First Incas God with two servant that's hold different positions. One he's the top way and the upside down position like the balance. He also rival of Zeus since his son told him about Zeus deeper relationship after Inti took care of him. Viracocha did have a small battle with Zeus in his suppressed state and won the victor when Zeus try to mercy him but it won't work when Viracocha said to him as a warning. "If you enter my domain one more time I will have no choice but to erased you." So that Zeus have met his match that he have no power nor strength against the Incas God. However Viracocha would later be defeated and nearly killed by Zeus. He did fought in the Chaos War, but no match against Lucifer but he can easily defeat the God of Destruction, but when he learn about his son was almost defeated by Lucifer strength and yet he learn there is a weapon that Lucifer get his hand, Pandora. He did remember see her, but everyone call her a monster knowing she's turly spiecal from what he describe to her since he met her long ago. But he worn by Da'at about Pandora ability but that was long, long time ago before the Chaos War begins. Powers and Abilities As a former Omni-King, Viracocha was the most powerful being of the 2nd Multiverse and overall one of the most powerful beings in the 2nd Multiverse. As he was an Omni-King, his power was virtually superior to that of most of the Omni-Kings, until he met his rival Zeus who is the Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse. Viracocha was also able to easily defeat Shido in his Omni-King State. His power level is about 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As the former Omni-King of the 2nd multiverse, Viracocha possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. His physical strength almost rivals that of Zeus. Absolute Speed: As the former Omni-King of the 2nd multiverse, Viracocha could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the former Omni-King of the 2nd multiverse, Viracocha is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the King of the Peru Gods unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone in the 9th multiverse. However, Viracocha is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the former Omni-King of the 2nd multiverse, Viracocha has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However the only person that can defeat him is Goku. '''Erasure Immunity: As the Omni-King of the 8th multiverse, Brahma cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. As such, Brahma will never be destroyed. Multiverse Destruction: '''As the Omni-King of the 8th Multiverse, Brahma can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Multiverse Manipulation: As the former Omni-King of the 2nd multiverse, Viracocha can manipulate the entire 9th multiverse and everything within. Multiverse Recreation: '''As the former Omni-King of the 2nd multiverse, Viracocha can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way he wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to his wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. '''Creation: '''As A God of Creation, Viracocha can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. He can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities. As long as it can be defined as object, Viracocha has the power to make it reality. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight - The Ability to take with/or without the use of Ki. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from one realm to another realm. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Viracocha's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - Viracocha uses this technique to create anything and everything in the 2nd Multiverse. * Sphere of Creation - Viracocha creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Viracocha uses this technique after Goku taught it to him. Relationships Viracocha and Shido - As Shido's mentor, Viracocha is very strict and harsh towards Shido despite him being the son of the Ultimate Omni-King Goku. But despite this, Viracocha shows respect towards him. Viracocha and Zeus - Viracocha shares a intense rivalry with Zeus, due to him having a relationship with his daughter. Quotes: (To Zeus:) "If you messing with my daughter, Zeus, I will killed your sister/wife as well. Do you hear me Zeus? Do not mess with my family ever again." (To Goku/Da'at) "To have dark, let be light that shine upon it, my dear brother." (To himself) "I'm the first Incas God that hold in Peru, my birth origin where come from. I was not strong against my biggest brother of them all, the Alpha - Da'at. I was only care with my family before him, Zeus is having deeply relationship with my Daugther that she didn't love the youngest of the Greece God, when I gave him a beat down for messing with my daughter who married to my son. I did my protect childern like Hephaestus did to protect his own childern, including Thor as well. As, I, Viracocha, the first Incas God, nobody mess with my childern and theer childern as well."Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Omni-King Category:Characters